


when it gets dark we go home

by nonjaccuse



Category: Non Essere Cattivo | Don't Be Bad (2015)
Genre: Luca Marinelli Cinematic Universe, M/M, unbetaed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:27:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26264200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nonjaccuse/pseuds/nonjaccuse
Summary: Cesare is close but Vittorio wants him closer. It’s a deep ache within him that has nothing to do with how every other part of his body aches with the impressions of too thin elbows and knees being punched into him a few seconds ago.Cesare is close and in his eyes is everything Vittorio has been running away from and everything he wants to run towards.
Relationships: Cesare/Vittorio
Comments: 10
Kudos: 40





	when it gets dark we go home

Cesare is close but Vittorio wants him closer. It’s a deep ache within him that has nothing to do with how every other part of his body aches with the impressions of too thin elbows and knees being punched into him a few seconds ago. Cesare’s hands fall to Vittorio lap and he looks ready to collapse but when he looks up at Vittorio, it’s a silent plea wrapped up in his usual obstinance as the hands gripping his jeans tighten.

Cesare is close and in his eyes is everything Vittorio has been running away from and everything he wants to run towards.

There is a moment of hesitation before he pulls Cesare by his shoulder and lets him collapse in between his knees, back to his chest so Vittorio can wraps his arms around him tight. He feels a heart beating against his hand and he doesn’t hesitate to hold it there as they breath together, their chests rising in unison. He doesn’t want to let go. He wants to hold Cesare until the light starts shining into the dingy basement where only the two exist at this moment. He wants to hold Cesare here and take him home and never let him leave again because that’s the only way he can keep him safe.

For someone so skinny Cesare is so warm. He buzzes at a million miles a minute so Vittorio should not be surprised but sometimes he thinks it is a warmth meant only for him. Like when Cesare leans close to him as they walk, when he takes his arm and when he pulls him close. Right now, the warmth is covering him from his chest to his feet, the body beneath him almost limp and Vittorio holds on tighter just to feel that chest rise and fall against him again.

“Cesare?” He whispers into the other man's ear and his hair brushes his cheek, soft and gentle. Cesare just sighs deeply and if possible, sinks deeper into Vittorio’s body.

Vittorio heart is still racing, his body still aching, and he huffs out an amused breath at where they are right now. Cesare’s body is fused to his and he wonders if he will ever be free of him. If he wants to be free of him.

He feels Cesare shift, and something is mumbled and Vittorio sighs and leans in close. Cesare turns his head to him and the word is whispered slowly into his ear, Cesare’s lips touching his skin. “Vittorio.”He says like he's exhaling a breath and there is something in the way Cesare says his name and the way Cesare’s cheek leans into his. It makes Vittorio freeze.

Cesare’s breath is steady against his cheek until Vittorio’s body tenses beneath him. His breath comes faster after that and suddenly Cesare is twisting in Vittorio’s arms but before his mind can catch up Vittorio is already grabbing Cesare’s wrists and trapping them. Criss-crossing them against his chest and yanking Cesare close where the minuscule amount of space had been made by his struggles.

He doesn’t know what he wants but he doesn’t want Cesare to leave. The desperation to keep him near almost chokes him.

Cesare is breathing deeply again, and his face is twisted away. He looks ashamed in a way that Vittorio is not used to seeing. He’s used to feeling disoriented in Cesare’s presence but not like this. There is a dread and an excitement building in him and Cesare’s body is shaking with the effort not to move.

“Cesare.” Vittoria breathes again and he takes a hand off on his wrists and he lets his hand drift to Cesare cheek. His hands shake at feeling of Cesare’s cheek in his hand. Cesare hesitates but then leans into his touch slowly like he expects it to get taken away again.

It shouldn’t surprise him when it happens. Cesare is all or nothing. The body in front of him turns and suddenly Vittorio can see his eyes and they are glassy but seemingly entirely focused on him and a shiver goes down his entire body just as Cesare’s lips meet his.

It’s a slow slide of wet lips against his at first and Vittorio feels Cesare’s every shake and breath but then Cesare is pushing harder. His hands bunch in Vittorio's shirt and their lips clash together. Cesare is mumbling something in between kisses and Vittorio’s hands are at Cesare’s hips and the warm skin there feels different to the countless times he has touched him before. Vittorio moves forward, his hands grip harder at Cesare’s hips as he pushes back into the kiss, their mouths open and just barely coordinated. A sharp moan escapes Cesare’s lips as Vittorio does what he has always wanted to do and pulls him closer so Cesare is seated fully on his lap, knees framing Vittorio’s hips.

The blood is pulsing at Vittorio’s ears and his grip feels slippery like he keeps trying to pull Cesare in but it is never close enough. They are both gasping with it, their dicks brushing together through tough denim eliciting small moans from each of them even as they both try to suppress them. What lies charged between them is hundreds of sleepovers jerking off next to each other but never touching. Hundreds of times they’ve shared a bed, high and horny, their eyes watching each other in the darkness wondering what the other was thinking and wanting to touch.

It is then that they pull away and Vittorio can take a proper look at Cesare for just a second and reality comes crashing down again. It’s then he can see the sagging of Cesare’s limbs, the heavy set to his eyelids. He doesn’t look focused anymore, he looks strung out and the desperation in his twisting grip meets his eyes and all of Cesare’s need and love is there but it’s not entirely Cesare that Vittorio sees.

The other man leans closer again but Vittorio stops him. They are both breathing fast just as they were 10 minutes ago when they were grappling on the floor.

“Please.” Cesare asks and Vittorio knows right then and there that he must stop. He shakes his head and Cesare's face crumbles. The hands gripping him shakes and Vittorio puts a hand out to cover them. “Please.” Cesare says again and again Vittorio shakes his head. There are tears in Cesare’s eyes and Vittorio can barely stand it.

“You’re high.” Vittorio says and his voice shakes. Cesare looks at him in the eye and the devastation morphs into something different, something twisted. He slumps away like a wounded animal, his arms tucked closely to his chest and Vittorio wants to rush forward, grab him again, not let him get away.

Instead, Vittorio looks away for a few second. Just a few to himself so he can tuck it all away. The need to touch, the need keep him close, to fix everything and be everything for him but he knows he can’t. For the first time in a while, with a terrible all consuming guilt, he thinks of Linda.

He’s on his feet a second later and Cesare is slumped. Driven quiet by the pills or the booze or Vittorio pushing him away. Vittorio stares down at him and tries to will himself not to feel for this man but the truth is that he knows no one will love him like Cesare loves him but Cesare’s love is painful.

He lifts Cesare to his feet and he is nearly limp. He does not look at him and Vittorio swallows the lump in his throat.

The night is cold as they stumble along the empty streets but Cesare is warm pressed against him. A few times he stumbles too much and Cesare falls a bit more into Vittorio's arms and his hair brushes near his nose and Vittorio's arms can wrap around him fully and he is taken back to the floor, to the kiss. A terrible instinct will hit him that they should turn around now.

Vittorio doesn’t listen to it but also this is nothing they can escape from.

Soon Vittorio will watch Cesare cry into his mother’s arms and he will know he will fix what has been broken. When Cesare pulls away from his mother, Vittorio will be there to catch him and when he touches him again he will feel warm and he will feel like home. Vittorio will know that there is no leaving him.

**Author's Note:**

> Uhh so this was a thing I needed to get out but mostly just to encourage other people to write something better and to definitely write something hornier.


End file.
